Remember, remember
by Bambieyes1234
Summary: When Adam accidentally draws out more of Ianto's dark side than he intended, it means nothing but trouble for the Torchwood team... especially Jack.
1. Losing sanity

**Title: Remember, Remember**

**Published:13th of October 2009**

**Written by: Bambieyes1234 and Bad-Werewolf.**

**Summary:**** When Adam accidentally draws out more of Ianto's dark side than he intended, it means nothing but trouble for the Torchwood team... especially Jack.**

--------------------

He could still hear their screams, terrified and pleading as he slowly took their lives with his gloved hands. He sobbed loudly; he couldn't believe what he had done to those poor girls, every single one of their faces was burned into the back of his eyelids as they died. He was a monster, he had got off on their screams. He...he...he had...took their dignity away. One of them a small 14 year old girl who looked like Lisa, oh she had been so scared. Beautiful and scared, he had remembered thinking as the rain soaked them.

_Please, stop! PLEASE! NO, NO, NO PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT. PLEASE!_

She had screamed in terror, he had been hard at her screams and pleas.

Ianto screamed in denial, sobbing until he thought he would die from lack of air, rocking back and forwards as the screams rung loudly in his ears. He would never forget every single person's screams as he drained the life from them, their empty eyes looking back at him. Jack had trusted him and he had been doing this, murdering, raping laughing all the way! Even Lisa, in her Cyberised state, had been disgusted by what he had done.

He wasn't sure what had brought on the sudden burst of guilt and disgust from his sickening deeds. Ianto shivered as he caught sight of a picture of Tosh on Adam's work station.

Tosh had screamed as well, screamed so loudly he had sworn the whole world could hear but he had managed to stop himself from killing her. He had retconned her, so she didn't remember him forcefully taking her on her boyfriends desk. He broke in a fresh round of tears as he remember her pleas (_IANTO, PLEASE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, STOP I-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_) And his flash of smugness as she had complain of a sore back the next day.

He had never touched Gwen, she reminded him of his sister. He was beyond relieved for a second that he did have some limits, but guilt quickly overwhelmed that feeling.

Ianto screamed loudly, trying desperately to block out Tosh's screams and pleas.

He couldn't stop crying or screaming in time with her voice, all of their voices.

_Monster, monster, MONSTER, MONSTER, MONSTER, MONSTER!_

Ianto whimpered, still sobbing. He curled up in a ball, trying to hide from the screams but suddenly a bored voice broke through everything, drowning out the screams somewhat.

"You're rather pathetic aren't you," a cold voice drawled.

Ianto's head snapped up, searching for the person behind the voice. He stumbled to his feet, scanning everywhere with his eyes but found no one. The hub was empty, even Jack was gone.

"I'm an incorporeal voice, you moron!" Ianto briefly, under the surprise, wondered if this was supposed to be at all comforting to him, to know that the hub hadn't been invaded by invisible aliens.

"Okay, fine....one tiny question though. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD! Why couldn't you have gone to Adam?" Ianto mentally moaned.

"Who?" The voice asked after a pause as if he was struggling to summon the energy to speak.

"Ginger guy, kind of tall." Ianto added, his voice dulled of any emotion at all.

There was a thoughtful pause, "No idea who you're talking about." The voice finally admitted with sigh. Ianto ignored how weird that felt in his mind.

"Adam, my teammate!" Ianto snapped finally, hoping for something to click with the voice. He wasn't sure why it made him angry that this voice didn't know who Adam was, the feeling of anger felt forced and fake. Like it was coming from someone else but stronger then his normal empathy.

"Hmm... undead guy... cute Asian... Mr Sarcastic... and little-miss-goody-two-shoes... nope, no gingers."

Ianto frowned, he assumed undead guy meant Jack and even if it wasn't that obvious Jack wasn't sarcastic that often. The voice had no idea who Adam was, which confused Ianto, and he, he assumed he was male at least, had said Mr. It never even crossed his mind that the voice had meant Owen.

"Mr Sarcastic? Who's that?" Ianto finally asked, remaining silent for a few moments. Ianto doubted he meant Gwen's former co-worker, Andy, as he wasn't a part of Torchwood.

"The medic... physician... I don't care what his name is."

"Owen? What are you talking about, Owen's very shy."

There was silence for a moment, and Ianto gets that creeping feeling of being very closely watched... almost as if someone was reading his mind... disturbingly familiar, that feeling, though he couldn't tell why.

"Oh, now I get it."

"You finally found someone else to live in? That sounded so bad." Ianto moaned, horrified, as his words caught up with his dazed brain.

"I could say something about you and the undead one, too... but I really do not want to think about that." The voice was mentally shuddering. This was a very weird feeling, Ianto decided.

"Leave Jack out of this!"

"Shall we talk about the cute Asian, instead, then?" The voice was purring, like an overgrown cat.

"And leave Tosh alone as well!"

"Talking to yourself is a dangerous habit, you know..." there was a hint of malice as he said that, as if he was using the childish 'talking-to-yourself' reversal of an insult to imply that this voice knew what Ianto had done to Tosh, "besides, I can hear you if you just think the words, that way no one else hears your babbling."

"So is hearing an annoying voice in your head." Ianto pointed out mentally.

"Annoying? Really? I'm flattered."

"You would be. I just had to get an insane voice stuck in my head," it seemed fate still hated him.

"I'm not insane... yet. You're the one headed in that direction... significantly faster than me, I might add."

Ianto had a feeling this voice was in denial about its lack of sanity, "I'm honoured. You have a name, Miss...?"

"Names are overrated... and, I'm more man than you." the voice sounded highly indignant.

"You don't even have a body, my old female cat is more of a man then you!" He retorted, Molly had died a year ago after giving birth to his new cat; Sam.

"Stupid laws of metaphysical perception... I shall leave you to your misery, then."

"Wait! Would you stay if I said sorry?" Ianto pleaded.

"Maybe..."

"Okay then I'm sorry, I really am!" Ianto didn't want to slip back into the terrible memories and this voice distracted him.

Ianto got the feeling that if this voice had a face, it would be smiling now... but he couldn't tell whether the smile should be warm or malicious, "Apology accepted."

"Why are you in my head? And why not somebody else?" Ianto had to ask.

"Hm, because this is my body, too. Remember the Sleepers? Kind of like that, but I don't feel like blowing up the planet...yet."

"Wait, what?!" Sheer horror flooded Ianto's body once more; he didn't even hear the end of the voice's sentence. "You're me? No, that... how?" He stumbled over the words.

"Just calm down for one bloody second." the voice sounded thoroughly exasperated about this.

"Why would I want to do something logical like that?!" Ianto demanded, "I've just been told my whole life has been a fucking lie!"

"Oh, stop whining! Your nauseatingly sentimental theory that the human personalities of the Sleepers were real is perfectly accurate, so don't go all philosophical about your own existence, or it'll give us both a headache." the voice sneered.

"Maybe I want to give you a headache!" Ianto snapped back.

"You don't want my headaches."

There was darkness in the voice that caught Ianto's attention, "Really? Why's that, apart from the obvious?"

"I don't think you really want to know. Seems like you've got enough psychological trauma to be getting on with, as it is."

"Tell me," both a demand and a plea. He really wanted to know this for some reason it seemed very important.

"Why tell you... when I can show you."


	2. Basically suicide

**Title: Remember, Remember**

**Published: 4th November 2009**

**Written by: Bambieyes1234 and Bad-Werewolf.**

**Summary:**** When Adam accidentally draws out more of Ianto's dark side than he intended, it means nothing but trouble for the Torchwood team... especially Jack.**

**Thank you very, very, very much the two lovely people who reviewed! I only updated because of you guys...*throws an annoyed look at the people who didn't review before stalking off, mumbling angrily***

------------------------------

Ianto suddenly felt like his head was being split open, a relentless pounding sound, echoing through his entire being. Drumming, four-beats, in time with his pulse. The sound blinded him, made him want to scream... conjuring up unbidden images of war and plague, the taste of blood and the stench of death, the screams of the innocent even though the drumbeat was all he could hear. It was nothing like his own dark memories; these were nightmares that spanned across the entire universe, all of time itself, pain and suffering, fire and destruction, all from just this one infernal beat. It was almost beautiful, maddeningly, twisted, bitter-sweetly beautiful. He could now understand the voices insanity. That was one thought Ianto thought he would never think.

He wanted it to stop, he needed it to stop. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts; it was so loud and destructive.

"STOP! Stop it, please, please stop it!" He screamed at the voice, his voice was desperate and pleading. He tried not to think of the reflections between his voice and the girls he had raped and murdered.

Suddenly the voice echoed in his mind, almost as loud as the drums, "I warned you, that you wouldn't like it." The voice sounded almost like he wanted to apologize but there was obvious cruel amusement behind those words.

"I take it back, everything just make it stop!"

There was a pause, well that or the drums had drowned out his answer, he had a feeling it was the former. It seemed like the voice was deliberately leaving him in suspense.

"Hmm, and what do I get out of helping you?" The voice asked calculatingly.

"Whatever you want. Within reason." He managed to add quickly.

He could basically feel the voice smirking now; he suddenly had a very bad feeling in his gut.

"As you wish, child," the voice was lazy but pleased.

When the sound stopped, Ianto got the distinct impression that the voice had deliberately waited for a few moments before making it stop.

Ianto sighed in relief when it went, but dread filled him soon after. He almost regretted his promise, only almost. That sound...He shuddered violently at even the mere memory.

"You did literally ask for that." the voice pointed out. "Now what do you say?"

Ianto was silent for a few seconds before replying, he didn't think the voice would be happy if he just demanded what he wanted in repayment. "Thank you,"

He was certain that if the voice had a face, it would be smiling quite smugly, now, "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog," Ianto snapped at the voice, he was annoyed at its patronizing tone.

"No, dogs are generally more loyal than humans," the voice retorted.

Ianto was offended by this but brushed it off, "Was that a hint of bitterness in your tone?"

Silence for a few seconds, then, "What if it was?"

"I'd be curious but considering what happened the last time I was curious because of you...I'd carefully badger you into telling me." Ianto replied without pause," not showing me however."

Cold laughter echoed in his mind, driving a chill up his spine, "It's nothing specific. Your species just tends to be more treacherous, and less considerate of its own, than any other I have encountered."

Ianto tried to project his feelings of offence to that comment, "I'm trying very hard not to start bitching at you."

"Oh, I'm sure you're the picture of fidelity and trustworthiness," there was only slight sarcasm as he said this much to Ianto's surprise.

He blinked in surprise; he doubted the voice really meant it. What he had done to Tosh... Ianto swallowed bile, "Were you absent during the last few minutes? Or with what happened about Lisa," his heart stung in pain for his ex-lover he swallowed thickly but continued none-the-less, "There are some trustworthy humans...." he told the voice firmly.

"Name one."

"Gwen. No, bugger. Tosh!" He smiled, then frowned clapping a hand to his mouth at what he had done to Tosh.

"Even I don't want to comment on that one..."

Ianto had a feeling he was talking about Mary or what Ianto had done to Tosh. He cringed, shoving the horrific memories away once more.

"My point still stands... humans are not to be trusted." The voice sounded stubborn in this belief, to Ianto's annoyance.

"Well, your basically human your self, if your living in me," Ianto pointed out but soon realized this might not be a good idea.

"My mind is very much not human... and if I were to re-take control of this body, it would also cease to be human."

Ianto felt his blood suddenly run cold at those words, "You could do that?" He asked, trying, and failing, to hide his complete horror.

"Yes, I can... but not without your consent."

Ianto relaxed slightly at this, "Brilliant..."suddenly he remembered his earlier words 'Whatever you want within reason!' and he tensed again.

A slight hesitation, as if the voice is unsure, before he asked, "What, exactly, is 'brilliant'?" And there's a slight note of distain for that word.

Ianto had a feeling the voice hadn't forgotten his promise at all but was bidding his time before demanding what he wanted, Ianto was fairly sure he knew what it was he wanted.

Ianto mentally raised an eyebrow, he was still rather weary," No offense but I would rather not be randomly possessed."

"There is nothing random about it, "the voice sounded rather insulted by this.

"Okay, non-randomly possessing me then?"

"Well it is your choice."

Suddenly something dawned on Ianto," That wasn't you was it? The memories, that wasn't you possessing me?" Ianto was getting angry and panicked now.

"While I do admire the lack of incriminating evidence involved... I most certainly did not do that." the voice was very insulted now.

Ianto mentally raised an eyebrow once more, "How'd I know you aren't lying....Oh, I just remembered that you need permission but then you could be lying...Again!"

"Yes, I lie all the time. In fact I'm lying to you right now," mental eye-roll. Ianto can actually tell that that was a lie, however humorously worded. "It's impossible to lie convincingly, telepathically."

"Why should I believe you?" Ianto retorted.

"I refuse to be your scapegoat," the voice snapped angrily, "besides, I know you can tell that I wasn't lying..."the voice had calmed down from its anger.

"About the lying thing, yes but everything else is fuzzy," Ianto mentally sighed, "I apologize for trying to push the blame onto you.

"Well if I had been lying before, you would have noticed," mental smile/smirk, "And your apology is accepted."

Ianto nodded, and then groaned, "God...what happened to make me snap and..."He couldn't even finish that sentence without being violently ill.

"You'd be amazed at the completely innocuous and seemingly innocent things that can trigger a mental breakdown."

Ianto clicked his neck into place properly with a cringe," Why have I got a feeling you've caused a fair few?"

"That's a matter of opinion," there was an almost amused note to his voice.

"Who's opinion?" Ianto asked distractedly.

"Does that matter?"

"Yes," Ianto replied but with a hint of uncertainly. He wanted to know who this voice is, what type of alien he was would also help. 'Who are you?' He wanted to ask but reframed from asking the question just yet.

There was a silent, thoughtful, pause after this, and just as Ianto thought the voice wouldn't answer him, the voice spoke;" Have you ever heard of the Doctor?" There was so much sheer distain and hatred in the tone that Ianto, actually, shivered.

He recognized the name alright, who in Torchwood didn't, apart from Gwen but even she had heard a little from Jack, she assumed that nobody else had heard of him, utterly foolish on her part. Ianto dragged his muddled thoughts away from Gwen and back on the Doctor and, more importantly, the voice. Oh, he sensed the smug-ness from the voice at that thought.

"Glad to know somebody finally realized how much more important I am then the Doctor," the voice was pleased with him," but back to the matter at hand. The Doctor is one matter of opinion and I'm another, I like mine best."

Ianto couldn't help but snort at this, "I'm not surprised at all," he replied.

"Tell me, and then... what do you want, right now?"

Ianto paused before answering, "To forget what I did, "he said honestly.

"I can make that happen, "the voice replied just as honestly as Ianto had the second before.

"How?" Ianto asked as soon as his brain progressed the words spoken.

"I'm a powerful telepath... it would be very easy for me. Child's play, really." The voice was very serious as it said this.

"Y-you'd make me forget it all?" Ianto tried not to sound too hopeful but it was hard, having those disgusting memories gone, or better yet erased from all time, would be excellent.

"Yes."

Ianto felt sheer relief run through his hearts, his entire being really but then he felt a jolt of cold dread in his heart, something wasn't right here, "And why would you do so?" He asked.

"The only way I could affect your mind that completely would be if I were to take control of this body," he then went off on a bit of a rant, muttering, "Theoretically I could affect someone ELSE'S mind with just a touch, but technically it's my own brain and I would need to be in control of this body to affect it."

Ianto swallowed thickly, his head wasn't that far gone to not be wear at the offer, "You'd have to posses me?"

"To completely remove those memories, yes."

Ianto felt tired all of a sudden, what did it really matter if this alien took over his body, really? "Would you give my body back? Honestly?" He voiced his thoughts out loud, half heartedly.

Silence... followed, eventually, by an almost defeated sigh, "What do you think?"

"No to be honest...and I don't think I care ..."Ianto admitted, before quickly adding, "but feel free to give it back."

"What?!" he sounds surprised, having been caught out in the fact that he wouldn't want to give up his own body for the human, he clearly hadn't expected Ianto to react in this way. "Was that a yes?"

Ianto sighed and thought for a moment, the body was this voice's in the first place and he was sure the voice could posses him given enough time. He slowly nodded before answering, "Yes but on one condition....You don't harm any of my friends in anyway at all," Ianto told him firmly besides it was the voices body in the first place and he couldn't risk the chance that he would snap again.

"Hmm... I suppose I could manage that," there's a joking tone that suggests it really wouldn't be a problem at all. "Does 'harm' include killing the immortal?"

Ianto nodded sharply, "Yes!"

"Very well... I agree. I will make you forget, and I won't harm your friends," he didn't sound put out by the conditions, at all... although judging by the previous question; he could be pretending to be happy with the deal. Either way, he wasn't lying about the deal, "In return, you will restore me."

"Sounds agreeable," Ianto said, his voice rather shocked. He had thought, judging by the emotions in the voice, that it would take more convincing for him not to harm Jack but he wasn't going to argue." And how do I restore you?"

And the voice began to explain.


	3. Right hand, Left hand, righty, lefty

**Title: Remember, Remember**

**Published: 11th of November 2009......for the next 32 minutes at least.**

**Written by: Bambieyes1234 and Bad-Werewolf.**

**Summary: When Adam accidentally draws out more of Ianto's dark side than he intended, it means nothing but trouble for the Torchwood team... especially Jack.**

**I was going to wait until around Christmas- maybe even after it- before posting this chapter but then fru_Remlund reviewed, proving that reviewing really does make me update faster/at all.**

* * *

"Okay any questions before we start this?" There was definite excitement in the voices tone as he asked this question, Ianto had a feeling he would be bouncing up and down like a small hyper child if he had a body but he probably wouldn't be excited if he did have a body.

"No, its clear but what if-" He didn't have the chance to finish as the voice had guessed his question already.

"It'll be fine," the voice reassured still sounding very excited." If you can't get in, I'll pull you in, okay?"

"Yes, okay..."personally Ianto didn't see why the Master, he had finally told Ianto his name, it had resulted in a small panicky fit from Ianto as he knew who the Master was, couldn't just pull him in anyway but he still had a brain meltdown just remembering the long complicated rant The Master had went into about why he couldn't.

Ianto bit his lip, going over the voices instructions for restoring him once more. He was nervous, but who in there right mind wouldn't be? Then could he even be called in his right mind after what he had done, what he had agreed to? No, he didn't think he could be called at all sane or in his right mind after almost everything he had done through the years but basically committing suicide...

He shook his head, shaking of his dark thoughts. He hated self-pity even if he did have a right to indulge in it more then Gwen probably ever would. He sighed and began to get to work, he slowly concentrated on following the voices orders. Ianto closed his eyes, rolled his shoulders, and he started to withdraw into his own mind. It took a while for him to finally slip in. While he had the highest scores on the physic tests he wasn't part of a telepathic race....yet.

The thought of his fate wasn't comforting but he pushed it away. He had decided to do this and he would go threw with it.

As he finally managed to withdraw into his mind after a few minutes of trying, he was disappointed to notice that his mind was rather clouded with thick grey smoke and that the Master was nowhere to be seen.

Ianto frowned before quietly calling out;" Master?" He looked around his foggy mind nervously. He noticed the changes in his mind from the last time he had been in there, way back in Torchwood one. It had been almost obsessively clean and it and been almost pitch, with feeble lights around the 'room'.

Ianto wondered briefly if the changes were from Torchwood one's battle or because Ianto knew of the Master's distance. Now that he thought about it there had been something moving around in the dark, vague and fuzzy but it had been there. He had never mentioned it to the higher ups in Torchwood.

"Master?" Ianto called once more, it was silent for a few more moments.

"Ianto," the voice purred near his ear. He gasped in surprise at the sudden sound, before he quickly spun around to finally face the voice. He stared once more in shock as he saw the voice was Harold Saxon!

"What!?" Ianto demanded but Saxon only smirked at him, eyeing his new body appraisingly.

"Yes, I probably should have warned you about this," Saxon made a gesture to his face before continuing;" but no matter. We should get started before the Fr-immortal finds you staring blankly into space, probably drooling as well." Saxon was still smirking at his dumb-struck face.

"Your Harold Saxon, _you?!_" He demanded, utterly horrified.

"Yes, Harold Saxon, me." The tone was pure mocking," Ianto Jones, you. I've meet cavemen more articulate and eloquent than this." Ianto had to resist the urge to hit him, or at least that mocking look off of his face.

"I'm not an idiot!"

"You're human! Much worse," Saxon replied back calmly.

Ianto scoffed at him," Yeah well your living inside of a human!"

Saxon looked angry; he didn't even make an innuendo about Ianto's words, "Not for much longer."

Ianto actually flinched at the reminder; Saxon seemed to soften slightly at that. He cleared his throat before asking; "So what more do I have to do, to restore you?" He resisted the urge to call him Master, only half mockingly.

The Master's lips flickered slight before he replied;" Nothing, not a single thing. You've done your bit, well almost, now it's my turn." Ianto blinked at him, tilting his head at the older man.

"I had thought that it would be harder?" He asked.

"Normally but since you've already willingly given into me, it's far easier then it should be...." Saxon paused and Ianto felt a sharp burning pain his mind, causing him to hiss. He barely noticed the room suddenly darken, as if the lights were being turned out, one by one.

"That'll pass soon, just storing your subconscious away into a neat little box." His voice was almost reassuring but also far from it.

Ianto nodded, gritting his teeth. He didn't even cross him mind to try to push the Master away; he would lose anyway besides he just wanted it over with. He decided to ask this out loud, he was sure Saxon heard him think it but he said it anyway; "When will this be over?" Ianto almost gave into the sharp temptation to slam his eyes but he managed to resist, carrying on looking at the Master even if pain stabbed violently at his skull, as his vision swam before him. Ianto's legs buckled under him, he fell to the floor with a pained hiss.

"Oh, it'll be over soon," the Master said calmly, grinning madly from excitement, "right about....now in fact!"

The last thing Ianto ever saw was the Master's madly grinning face and the whisper of; "Goodbye, Ianto Jones..." echoing in his ears.

The Master watched the young man, no boy, fade away before his eyes before he sighed almost regretfully and disappeared, leaving Ianto Jones mind stored deeply into his subconscious.

Maybe he would visit sometime...

* * *

The newly restored Master slowly got to his feet, cringing and stretching as he tried to shake the odd feeling of being in a new body, he felt a shudder fly down his spine as he limbed to his feet. He had to grab onto a near by table (_Tosh's table_, he remembered vaguely) to keep his balance, he cracked his neck sharply. Luckily, he reflected after that frankly disgusting sound, this wasn't as bad as his other regenerations as he had been at the back of Ianto Jones mind for years. Although it was weird, different, to have full control of his, Ianto's, body. He continued stretching while scanning the hub with his sharp eyes; he gave an unholy grin as he finally caught sight of the Freaks office. He actually had to hold in a manic cackle as he remembered the Freaks and Ianto's relationship.

It was lucky Jack Harkness wasn't in at the moment as the manic grin on the Master's face would have given him away in one glance from the sheer malevolence and insanity in the act.

The Master straightened his suit calmly as he glanced around the hub, his laughter echoed around the hub. He started walking out of the Hub before he fell into a regeneration coma, he would be fine after a few hours sleep, and he only paused to pick up Jones's diary before a horrible thought occurred to him.

"I'm left-handed and Jones is right-handed..." he muttered, eyes glassy and unfocused as he progressed this, silently cursing never training himself to be ambidextrous. "This may cause problems..."

At least his and Jones's sexual preferences were the same.

* * *

**A/N: By the last line I meant they both bat for the same team- not that the Master likes Jack in any way. Which makes the start of the next chapter even more evil then School....*cackles* **


	4. Waking up in hell

****

Title: Remember, Remember

Published: 6-7th of December 2009

Written by: Bambieyes1234 and Bad-Werewolf.

Summary: When Adam accidentally draws out more of Ianto's dark side than he intended, it means nothing but trouble for the Torchwood team... especially Jack.

* * *

The first thought that drifted through the Master's sleepy brain was not a normal nor pleasant one._ What the hell is on my neck? _He briefly considered checking it but decided against it as he was still barely conscious, and lazy, he would not be getting up or moving anytime soon. Screw Torchwood. He stretched slightly in the clean sheets; they were twisted tightly around his naked body. He had been so tired after walking, cursing Ianto for crashing his car a few years before and not bothering to get a new one, back to the flat to bother looking around or putting anything on. He had ended up with a bruise on his knee after tripping over Ianto's, his, ginger cat named Sam. For some reason the Master couldn't bring himself to get rid of the cat last night, maybe because he had clawed the Freak, and he didn't want to kill him now either.

He let out a loud incoherent groan as the sucking thing slowly moved down his neck, he swatted at his neck, hoping to knock the thing away from his neck. Only to find his hand held into a playful grip, he also slowly came aware to the fact that it was a tongue, mouth, not Sam's, licking his neck. The Master slammed his eyes shut tightly, hoping it would go away if he ignored it. His most human action during his whole life. But unfortunately the mouth only moved lower, and suddenly a mass of tangled noise became words. Loud, brash words.

From a voice he wished dearly he could silence forever.

"...And I was thinking maybe we could go out on a date," it took all of the Master's self-control to stop his self from screaming in horror and denial," to that little restaurant, where we had our first date. You really liked it there, remember and those waiters were really cute..."on and on! The Master had thought he would never find anything more annoying then the Time Lords bleating on about everything they deemed disdainful but that was before he ended up being pinned, naked, to the bed by a freak of nature that was sucking on his neck.

The Master was slightly ashamed that he actually blacked out slightly from pure horror when the next words left the freaks big fat mouth,"...Remember that hotel round the corner?" Straight away as he regained consciousness he shoved the Freak flying, diving out of the bed, and landing in a tangled mess with the sheets twisted tightly around him. He was quickly freed from his cotton prison after flailing around a bit, once he had regained his eye sight he found Harkness looking at him with a leer.

The Master blinked at him in confusion before it dawned on his mind that he was naked...he managed to stop himself from bursting into tears, the Master was always moody and emotional after a regeneration or possession he supposed, with some effort he also managed not to snap the Freaks head off. For some reason he would try and keep the promise he had made to the boy, that was odd in its self but the Master made no move to wonder over it.

"You don't normally sleep naked," the Freak commented, stepping closer as he eyed his body hungrily. The Master had to suppress his gag reflex, least he throw up...but then the Freak might actually leave him alone," not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Yeah well, I felt like a change," he replied hastily, forcing his words into something a sleepy Ianto would say, hurrying to the bathroom as Harkness stalked closer.

The Master managed to duck into the bathroom just before the Freak could grab him.

He locked the door tightly, and then slumped against it in utter relief. The Master groaned, his senses were screaming loudly from having that...thing taste him, he doubled over gagging at the thought, memory. The Master barely noticed Sam, for once, wasn't in the sink he did, however, notice when Sam started to claw at his leg. It was a sharp jolt back to reality he really hadn't wanted.

Maybe this wouldn't be as fun as he had thought...

* * *

It would seem he was in luck, as the Freak had left 'Ianto's' flat when he poked his head around the door warily, expecting to be mauled as soon as he did so. The Master breathed a huge sigh of relief, looking around the empty flat. He flinched slightly as Sam -violent bastard; he was actually impressed- started to rub against his leg purring loudly, he absently reached down and petted the large cat before he walked to the closet, dumping his slightly damp robe over the back of the bed. He shuddered slightly as a bead of water from his wet hair slowly made its way down his bare back. He grinned as he looked into the closet.

They had the same tastes in suits; unfortunately no black but dark blue was acceptable. He would hate to wear anything close to what that 'doctor' worse; he sneered at the thought of his 'older' college. He had thought that the original Owen was annoying but this one, from Ianto's recent memories, was frantically pathetic. He actually liked the old one better.

Which was saying something, sure he liked the humor but the 'man' was very annoying.

After some digging he managed to find a black suit, never been worn. He couldn't see why, there was nothing wrong with it.

He hoped the black didn't seem to out of character but, then, he doubted anyone but the Freak would notice.

And wasn't the thought of the Freak leering at him just lovely, he considered calling in sick but decided that would probably make the Freak come round.

The thought of the freak in his bed again was to horrible to even think off, it made the Master dizzy for a few moments.

* * *

The Master felt rather like man walking to his death for the third time in his life, although this time had to be far more justified then the last two times. Although handing in a report he had randomly thrown together the night before came in as a close second, the Headmaster of the Academy he had went to when he had been a child had been known to go on for hours a fact he had constantly tested this and found, unfortunately, true. He had made both Ianto's Headmaster and former Torchwood one boss look like interesting people. And the third time had been when he had been put on trial by the Daleks even if he had known he would survive when he had been tried by the Daleks.

No, this was a far more serious threat. A rejected Jack Harkness.

The Master had no desire to be touched in anyway by that _thing_ in any nature let alone the nature he had been rudely awoken to. So he would have to be quick and sneaky to stay away from Harkness until he decided how to break it off without seeming unlike Ianto but he also wanted to hurt the Freak, and if the Freak refused to accept the break up he could always sling Sam at him as the cat seemed to also hate Harkness. Which earned him a few points in the Master's book, if only Sam would stop scratching him they might even get along?

"Morning Ianto," the pretty-Tosh, he needed to start think of her as Tosh. The Master felt his hearts stop as he spun around to return the greeting, the faked memories quickly swam to his mind at the sight of her along with a feeling of forced guilt and horror. The ginger twat seemed to have planted faked emotions in Ianto's subconscious and he was feeling the backlash of it, the Master pushed it away. He knew it wasn't true, unlike the silly boy.

He grinned charmingly at the pretty woman, Tosh flushed slightly. And suddenly a idea hit his mind sharply, it would make Harkness hurt, piss off Harper and the ginger twat. Besides she was very pretty...not as pretty as Lucy but very pretty.

"Good morning Tosh," he basically purred to her. She looked surprised and rather pleased by this, she did, however, spare a glance at Adam but it was only a quick one.

He could sense it was a warning not to flirt with her but he ignored it, she was under mind-control. The Master could normally sense that miles away, his own brilliance at mind control helped him with that but this one had been harder to detect. Probably because the smaller part of his mind that was 'Ianto' had been controlled to block out any flaws about Adam and he was, once again, being hit with the back lash and he was still rather tired to actually disable it without anyone noticing something was wrong with him which would cause awkward questions.

"Morning." Tosh repeated, deliberately distracting herself from him with paperwork. After a second, she glanced up at him, "Did you need something, Ianto?" her tone sounded mildly annoyed, and almost bored.

"Yes, actually. Last night, you left your computer on and I noticed something familiar about the alien technology you were trying to crack into from Torchwood one. Need any help?"

Tosh blinked in surprise, opening her mouth to, no doubt, refuse but he quickly sent a mental suggestion into her head. _Let him help, let him help, you need his help._ She smiled instead and nodded, "Yes that would be of help. I'm rather stuck at the moment," he saw Adam send a look of confusion to Tosh and mentally cursed. It would seem he had made her a little too much like her old self. He didn't change her personality anymore..

He smiled and leaned over so that he could see the computer clearly... very careful not to get too close, in case Adam thought Ianto was encroaching on his territory, "Let's see it, then." He said, indicating the screen, to ask her to bring up the files on the artifact in question.

Tosh nodded, hurriedly bringing up the files. Her eyes kept on darting to him in curiosity as she opened the files; clearly she was unsure if he would actually be able to crack the code on the alien device. He would certainly surprise her if she wanted to see him fail.

He made a show of examining the computer screen, already knowing exactly what the inscription said, because he had seen the language before, "I've seen this artifact before-" technically, Ianto had seen it, once, and not known a thing about it, "-the inscription is a base-seven numerical algorithm." he realized as soon as he'd said it that it was above Ianto's level of expertise, and quickly added, "One of the scientists at Torchwood One told me about it."

Tosh looked surprised; she smiled and did as he told her to. Her face lite up as the program was decrypted into English, "It's a full set of instructions!" She declared ecstatically.

He smiled at her, now, waiting for her to turn to face him.

Tosh spun around to face him with a wide smile, "That was utterly amazing!" She said her voice almost awed. "How on Earth did you remember that?"

He met her eyes, and returned her smile- something Ianto rarely did, actually smiling like that- and shrugged innocently, "Photographic memory." He could see the defenses around her mind that Adam had placed there, and knew eye-contact telepathy was a bad idea, so resisted the instinct to try it.

"That's brilliant, uncommon but brilliant, "she was unconsciously leaning towards him slightly." The science labs in Torchwood must have been amazing. "She muttered.

"Yes, they were." the Master held back the memories of what they had become after the Cybermen got in and used them to convert new recruits, and maintained the smile easily enough, "I could go over some of their old records with you, sometime, if you'd like?" the tone of his voice was forcefully held down to polite, but his eyes glittered as he suggested this.

Tosh looked him, considering it before she smiled at him. "I'd like that very much, Ianto," she replied happily at the thought of digging into more of Torchwoods Tech.

He leaned closer to her, reaching out a hand to brush a lock of her hair back, touching the telepathic pressure point as he did so. It only took a fraction of a second to break through the shields and some of the false images that Adam had put around the surface of her mind, and by the time she'd even reacted to the touch his hand had moved down to her cheek, "Name the date." he said, smiling.

Tosh flushed red, but she didn't pull away from him she even leaned slightly into his hand. She smiled back dazedly, she looked slightly charmed. "Well, what about tomorrow afternoon about 6:30 after work?" She offered.

He nodded, "Perfect."

Tosh smiled at him but whatever she had been about to say was cut off by a loud yell, "Ianto!"

In an instant, his hands were behind his back, and he stood up a little straighter, taking on the illusion of professionalism that this body was so very accustomed to, as he turned to face the source of that voice. After a fraction of a second's internal conflict, he chose to maintain the illusion instead of snapping insults, and asked calmly, "Yes, sir?"

Jack was staring at him, his eyes were both hurt and furious. Adam and Owen were behind them, Owen looked heartbroken while Adam only seemed furious as he looked at them. Tosh blushed and adverted her eyes, which seemed to surprise them slightly but they were back on track soon after. Jack seemed at a loss for words for a second at his question, as if it was obvious why he yelled which it was.

"What are you doing?!" Jack finally demanded furiously.

It took a great deal of effort to fight back the cruel smirk at the look on the freak's face, as he said in a perfect imitation of innocence, "I was talking to Tosh about artifacts from the old Torchwood One records."

Jack's jaw clenched, he was clearing hiding another outburst of jealously. "Oh, really? In my office. Now!" Jack demanded.

He refrained from meeting anyone else's eyes- he was fairly sure if he looked right at the ginger twat he would burst out laughing- and nodded to Jack, "Yes, sir."

Jack sent a sharp glare at Tosh, who was still blushing, before storming to the drawing room, trusting Ianto to follow him.

* * *

**Blah, I'm tired and in pain...So please leave me a review to make me feel better? **


	5. ADAM

**Title: Remember, remember**

**Published: 7th-8th of Januaray 2009**

**Written by: Bambieyes1234 and Bad-werewolf.**

**Summary:When Adam accidentally draws out more of Ianto's dark side than he intended, it means nothing but trouble for the Torchwood team... especially Jack.**

**Hmmm. One of my beta's appears to have disappeared...I'm sorry for all mistakes and generally shoddy writing. I'm trying to find another beta for most of my stuff...I can't ship it all off on Sarah. If you know any good ones or you yourself would like it then please do say!**

**Oh, one more thing? Could some of you check out my "Blood of the damned" story? Not**** many people have taken a look at it.**

* * *

Jack dragged the Master into the main room of the hub, he looked furious while the Master was having a hard time not laughing manically. The Freak's face as he flirted with the cute Japanese women, Tosh, was burned into the back of his eyelids along with the faces of the ginger twat and Mr. Not so Sarcastic. He had a hard time keeping a straight face at the memory.

"What the hell is your problem?" His freakiness demanded as soon as they were alone. Which gave the Master horrid flashbacks but he managed to keep the sheer horror off of his face, he wasn't sure how but all that mattered was that he would be stuck with those images for the rest of his life. His hatred for Harkness sky rocketed.

"My problem? What's your problem, dragging me off like that?" He snapped back, his mood having darkened from the most unpleasant memory he currently had. Harkness looked taken back by his harsh tone, forcing him to make a mental note to be less snappish around the only one with enough brain cells to figure his lie out- the thought almost physically pained him.

Harkness obviously had more then just bodily immortality as he quickly recovered from the harsh words, much to his disappointment. He had hoped that he could crush Harkness in more then one way, he was really regretting his promise to the boy. Yes, he could easily break it but he was rather curious to how far his self-control would stretch before it snapped.

"What's going on with you? First you basically run away from me, diving like your life depended on it into the bathroom and now you're flirting with Tosh? She's with Adam and you're with me!"

The Master had to violently crush the urge to attack at those words leaving that mouth, he belonged to no one most defiantly not the Freak! He glared as violently as pretending to be Ianto would allow;" Well, maybe I don't want to be with you anymore!" Oh, he actually felt turned on by the shocked then heartbroken look on the Freaks face. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the rest of the Torchwood team were hiding, rather pathetically at that, in the doorway. The Master mentally started to sing, this was perfect!

"I can't, won't, stand for being with you when you pine after another man! Hell, and women. I'm sure half the town knows you want to fuck Gwen!"

He heard Gwen gasp at this but he was more focused on the Freak's heartbroken face. The Master had to smother more maniac laughter as that would give him away, he forced his face to become regretful," I'm sorry Jack but how could I ever trust you? You've already left all of us for that Doctor of yours."

"Ianto..." the Freak chocked out but 'Ianto' shook his head.

"Don't..."

Then he walked out of the room with one last look at the Freaks heartbroken face watching him walk away.

The Master caught Adam's surprised, knowing, eyes for a seconds but he didn't stop walking.

He would have to deal with him later if Adam had clocked on to the differences.

* * *

Harkness spent the rest of the day giving him wounded looks and glaring at Tosh as if the split was her fault, while the ginger twat whined at her like a spoilt child deprived of it's favourite toy. But then he supposed that he had been deprived of his favourite toy, somewhat at least. He would soon be deprived of _all _his human toys. He almost regretted what he was going to do to 'Adam' as it was his fault that he managed to regain his body, and he wasn't bothered that the ginger twat had messed up everyone's memories but he would rather stick around Torchwood until he was either discovered or thought of a proper plan to take over the Earth once more. After killing Martha Jones, and locking the Freak up he would go after the Doctor again but this time he would not underestimate the Doctor again.

There were far too many again's in that sentence.

He never thought he would say it but being human for 21 years had opened his eyes to where he had been going wrong. Next time he would just kill the Doctor, no taunting or keeping him around for a bit. He would just kill him, and have it all over with.

Ianto Jones had been a big fan of the 'Evil-Overlord list', after all. And he was in no hurry to get defeated _again_, by a human no less; that had got to be one of his worst defeats yet.

The Master absently straightened some messy papers of a report by, he checked the slightly scruffy hand writing, Gwen Cooper. He suddenly felt oddly like a School teacher, the thought almost made him laugh out-loud. He had a sever lack of patience and he wasn't to fond of children, noisy, messy brats that most were. Even back on Gallifrey they had been an annoyance, although he had met a few well-behaved ones. 'Ianto' shook his head to clear that odd train of thought away, he had know need to dwell on his Home-Planet or bothersome children.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up sharply at the sound of foot-steps, not Tosh's quick and neat ones, Owen's brash and bold ones or his new soft and clumsy ones, not Gwen's because of the lack of heels nor the undead ones because the foot steps were slower. Adam's then. He pressed the button to turn of the CTV cameras in the office, he knew Jack was probably watching him and he would rather his secret be kept as that; a secret.

"Who are you?"Adam's voiced echoed around the tourist office. He now knew for sure that Adam now knew that he wasn't Ianto, but Adam had no idea who he was and that made him foolish, wary, enough to try to confront him. The Master smirked slightly before replying;" I could ask you the very same thing."

A sharp hitch of breath, clearly he hadn't thought 'Ianto' knew that he wasn't supposed to be here. The Master turned around to face him, dropping the act completely as he scanned 'Adam' with cold, manically insane eyes. It wasn't like Adam would live to tell anyone, even if he decided not to kill him after he fixed Torchwoods' minds they wouldn't believe him over 'Ianto'.

"I have no idea what you m-" Adam began to lie uselessly.

"Shut up," the ginger twats mouth shut against his will. Ah, how he loved bending someone's will..."You _will tell me _the_ truth."_ He commanded, his voice hard, cold and very harsh.

Adam nodded his blue eyes wide with sheer terror as he looked at the Master, who smiled darkly at his new puppet.

"Now who are you."He said, leaning against the desk, pressing his finger against the button under the desk to stop the door from opening when Jack, no doubt soon, came running to see what happened with the CTV. His other fingers began to tap out a familiar beat as he looked at the ginger twat, he was in complete control once more and it was fantastic.

The fear on Adam's face was almost even better then being in control once more.

* * *

"You can't do this to me!" Adam yelled loudly at him, struggling against the straps holding him down to one of the beds in his med-bay.

The Master grinned manically at him before giving into laughter at the ginger twats face before he started to snarl at him."Yes I can. I've already done so, now you're under _my_ control. You should be happy to even be intact after what I planned for you because of those faked memories." Adam whitened with fear.

They were at one of his old houses in Cardiff, he had brought it last year in case anything went wrong and he needed to hide himself and his Tardis. It was lucky that he had thought ahead, if only Lucy hadn't managed to fuck up his plan then everything probably would have worked out brilliantly and he wouldn't be stuck with the memories of what this body had done with the Freak. He would clearly have to pay a visit to little miss Lucy Cole soon then. Maybe, it wasn't completely her fault he had to turn himself human again but he still wanted revenge for what ever she had done to the ring for him to be turned into a 4 year old child. That was a flaw in his logic, how would she know what to do to ruin the ring. It wasn't an accident, he knew that much but she would pay either way.

The Master pushed his thoughts of revenge out of his head and turned all of his focus back to the matter at hand, he started looking around the med bay for a strong sedative. He wouldn't want to leave any chance of Adam getting free until he could deal with him properly but he would have to restore the Torchwood teams memories before he dealt with the ginger twat. It didn't matter to him either way. After a few moments preparing the large needle, made to torment the person on the end of it. He advanced on Adam with the needle, grinning madly.

"Now, keep still. This will hurt a lot."

Adam look utterly terrified of both him and the needle.

* * *

"Who to do first..."the Master muttered to himself an hour, 2 minutes and 22 seconds later. He had knocked Adam out a while ago, locked him up tightly until he decided what to do with him but at the moment he was more focused on trying to chose which member of the Torchwood team's memories he should fix first. He wanted to fix Tosh's last as she had already been corrected slightly, and he would be rather tired after fixing everyone else and she would give him the least to work on.

_Fix Jack first..._The Master's head snapped up, as he heard _that_ voice in his head.

_100%, 99, 98% sure that you can't have escaped my head._The Master told Ianto.

He felt the shrug in his head clearly, also the anger and pain was sharp in his mind. The child wasn't pleased with the break up it would seem. _I am not a child! _

_And you prove this to me by yelling like a spoilt __**child.**_He sent a raised eyebrow at Ianto, he felt him scowl at that._ Now how did you escape __**my**__ mind?_

Ianto didn't answer for a moment until he felt the Master's frustration grow, or at least the Master assumed he did._ You never really tried, just deemed it as hopeless after the first few times. Besides after what you did to Jack how could I not break out?_The Time-Lord felt the humans rage clearly at how he had broken up with Harkness, he sent a smirk at him.

_You didn't honestly expect me to stay with that __**Freak**__, did you?_Ianto's silly, powerless, rage doubled furiously.

_He is not a freak!_

The Master snorted harshly in both his head and out-loud, he briefly wondered why the drums couldn't do something useful for once and drown Ianto out of his head, or at least silence his voice, before he remember the drums were made to drive him mad. Well they had certainly succeeded. The Master was sure, that if it was possible, the drums pounded smugly at him at that thought.

_Right, believe what you wish._ He forcefully shoved the child out of his mind, ignoring his loud protests.

The Master sighed, shifting slightly as he enjoyed the silence, except from the drums. They would never leave, he had learned that along time ago. When he had still been a child, 75 years old. Rassilon he was getting old, the Master scrubbed a hand over his face for a second with a sigh before he chose at random, for who he would fix first, by the first name that popped in his head.

_Gwen Cooper and_, he supposed,_ Rhys Williams._


	6. One down, one uncertain

**Title: Remember, Remember**

**Published: 25th of March 2010**

**Written by: Bambieyes1234 and Bad-Werewolf.**

**Summary:****When Adam accidentally draws out more of Ianto's dark side than he intended, it means nothing but trouble for the Torchwood team... especially Jack.**

**Gimme, gimme a review, before midnight! Sorry, my mum was playing the song ealier...And now it's stuck. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take long for him to find Gwen and Rhys, admittedly mostly because Gwen had been basically moaning to everyone, who she thought wanted to listen-which was everyone in her mind- even when they didn't, about Rhys taking her to an old favourite Chinese restaurant of theirs, and about how he hoped it would jog a memory and, mostly, about her nervous she was about going out on her first date with Rhys again. He watched the two humans walk, stumble in Gwen's case as she seemed to have had a little to much wine, down the street laughing at something. Maybe it had caused a memory to trigger out of Adam's 'hands'? The Master pushed off of the wall he had been leaning on, and begun to follow Gwen and Rhys. His main purpose for going after Rhys as well as Gwen was because he honestly couldn't risk Adam having done something to the man, then he would, probably, have to make up an explanation as to why if everyone else was fixed by Adam's 'death' why wasn't Rhys? That would cause problems for him.

As he got closer to them his ears picked up on the conversation, mostly because they had suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. The Master rolled his eyes at how self-centred these humans were; what if a car went speeding down the street? They'd get splattered across the pavement faster then the speed of light. He promptly frowned, wondering where the hell he had gotten that reference- or more of where Ianto had gotten that reference. The Master _knew_ it had to be a reference from somewhere, he could sense it. He couldn't remember it at least so it probably wasn't that important that he remember...Oh, he was going to _kill_ Adam so thoroughly it would be considered mass-murder if the ginger twat had buggered up his memory.

"...And I was thinking last night on ways to try to help you, I watched a few programs about sudden memory loss. We've just tried smell, that's supposed to be the strongest trigger; we've done hearing with that song. I thought that maybe what I'm about to say will release a memory," Rhys tried to explain nervously. His hands were buried deeply into his pockets and he kept on looking away from Gwen, his face was red. The Master raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what the monkey was about to do. If he didn't know better he would guess he was going to ask Gwen out again, it was possible but something told him it wasn't that.

Rhys rubbed the back of his neck, while the Master and Gwen looked at him curiously."Sweetheart, just tell me."Gwen said, stepping closer to him. She seemed to have calmed down from her earlier giggling state, instead she was now worried.

Rhys, surprising the two welsh dark haired humanoids, got down on one knee and he looked up at Gwen nervously. Gwen looked surprised and delighted while the Master was horrified. This-the impending question and the muffled smell of Chinese food- was bring back memories of when he had popped the question to Lucy a few years ago.

Gwen's reaction was also far to like Lucy's for his comfort. His hand tightened around his weapon, he pointed it at Rhys and just as he begun to speak the Master pressed the button. Then he knocked Gwen out before she had the chance to scream. The Master remained in the shadows for a few more moments, his breath had become harsh and he knew he needed to be calm for what he would have to do next, least he screw it up. He was honestly surprised by his own reaction to the memory of when he had proposed.

The Master, still puzzling over his reaction, looked up and down the empty streets before he stepped smoothly out of the shadows. He quickly walked over to the two unconscious bodies; he once again glanced up and down the street as he put his fingers onto Rhys temples. The Master quickly erased the memories from the last few days of any mention of Adam, Rhys would remember Gwen's memory loss, however, he would think it was because of her smacking her head against a desk not anything mysterious and, as an after thought, he installed a large, but not to noticeable, amount of trust in Ianto Jones in Rhys mind. It would be much harder to fix Gwen then it had been to fix Rhys and giving Tosh a little freedom as Gwen's mental influence was newer, stronger, then Tosh's had been.

The Master made sure Rhys wouldn't awake until he had finished fixing Gwen's mind.

The Master shuddered as soon as he entered Gwen's mind, it was so good, pure. He hadn't entered Rhys's mind fully but even he hadn't been as clean as Gwen's mind was, Tosh's had been rather easy as her mind was full of facts and books so he hadn't really felt it much. He quickly found the link between Gwen and Adam, it took a few moments but he loosened it as much as he could before he sent a sharp jab straight threw the link, snapping it violently. The Master took a quick scroll through her normal mind for anymore mind control, he was interested to note that she had been retconed when she was a teenager but he had more work to do before he could find out why and how that had occurred. He slipped out of her mind, after installing a little more trust in Ianto.

The Master watched carefully from the shadows as they woke up before he walked away to go after Jack Harkness.

-----

Jack Harkness was just as easy to find as Gwen had been, he had been right where the Master had expected him to be; in his hole in the hub. The Master sighed, deciding to play the regretful lover who wants to get back together. Being needy and pathetic while still being in character with Ianto would be hard but he had mimicked harder roles.

It made him sound like an actor and, the Master reluctantly supposed, he was really an actor. It wasn't a comforting revelation at all.

"Jack?" 'Ianto' called around the 'empty' hub. He waited a few moments as he heard footsteps before Jack appeared at his office doorway.

"Ianto." Jack greeted, his face unnaturally solemn, clearly he was still sore about the break up. The Master was pleased, it would seem the boy had been more to Harkness then he had first thought. The Master begun to plan what torment he could cause the undead one with this fact, it might be as fun as tormenting the Doctor had been before it had all turned sour."What are you doing here?"Jack continued, looking at him almost hopefully.

The Master felt Ianto suddenly slam out of his cage, desperate to get to the Freak, to warn him of the Master's plans. He effortlessly slammed Ianto back into his cage, ignoring his attempts at escape. It seemed this might end up as a recurring theme, Ianto trying to escape his mind and push the Master back into the cage instead. Harkness seemed to trigger it all. The Master concentrated on bringing the wrongness he felt from Harkness straight to the front of his mind as he answered."I was looking for you, I wanted to see if you were alright as you seemed upset after...well, you know."'Ianto' explained, fending sheepishness.

He saw the hopeful look on the Freak's face die quickly, it made him gleeful.

The Master took hold of the feeling of utter disgust, loathing and wrongness when he even thought of the Freak and shoved it down violently at Ianto. The boy stopped struggling instantly in horror; the Master slammed the cage shut tightly behind Jones.

"I'm fine," Harkness snapped harshly, obviously upset with Ianto's reason for being at Torchwood in the night.

The Master put on a hurt look at the Freak's angered snap; he could feel Ianto trying to break out of the cage once again as the undead's face softened into an apologetic look. The Master, through long years of friendship with the Doctor in school, managed to keep his face from falling into a sneer of disgust at 'its' foolishness.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," 'Ianto' said coolly as he begun to turn away from the 'older' man. He was three steps away before the freak stopped him. The Master managed to smash the urge to attack as the Freak grabbed his shoulder and turned him gently back around to face him, closer to the Freak then he had been before. Far to close for the Master comfort but he forced himself not to step away as he so desperately wished to do.

"I'm sorry; I'm not in the best mood at the moment." Harkness apologised, leaning a little closer with a slight grin that turned the Master's stomach from disgust but he forced himself to remain in character with Ianto.

"I just want to help you, Jack." 'Ianto' mumbled, reaching out a hand to Harkness's cheek as soon as his hand made contact he bashed ruthlessly into the Freak's mind, tearing through his mental shields without a thought to the pain it would cause besides he had done far worse to Harkness.

But to the Master's surprise the freak actually managed to fight back, not too badly at that. It might actually be a bit of a challenge. The Master silently cursed his arrogance to assume that Harkness hadn't picked any mind tricks from the Time Agency and over the years without the Doctor.

He felt the Freak thrash and twisting almost out of his control, slamming into his mind as Harkness attempted to free himself. The Master managed to cling onto Harkness's mind; he knew that the Freak wasn't being as violent as he could be because he believed the Master to be 'Ianto' still. Or controlling Ianto completely, if Harkness was assuming that then he was correct. Just as the thought crossed his mind the undead demanded; "Who are you! And what have you done to Ianto!"

The Master didn't answer, all of his concentration was on keeping Ianto Jones in his cage and the Freak from finding out who he was along with trying to keep Harkness at least paralyzed for a few minutes until the Master could shove Ianto away. He did not want to be captured by Torchwood, least of all this Torchwood!

The Freak clawed at his mind, his over average mental skills fuelled by desperation and determination and Ianto's attempts at freedom weren't helping at all. The boy was also rather skilled in the mental arts. It was a double side attack. The Master slammed Ianto into the further deeps of his mind while also trying to bend the Freak to his will. The boy instantly tried to find his way out of the Master's mind but as soon as he decided on a correct direction the Master hurled him into one of his most violent memories. Unfortunately the boys screams of horror seemed to make the Freak more determine, angry and stronger.

It was only his far more advanced mental experience and his species naturally stronger mind that saved him from being over powered by the two Torchwood members.

Suddenly the Master had a horrible feeling that he was once again in over his head as Harkness continued to evade his attempts at control, continuing to attack his mind while the drums and Ianto's scream echoed loudly through his mind.

It wasn't a fair fight really.


	7. Telepathy

**Title: Remember, Remember**

**Published:**

**Written by: Bambieyes1234 and Bad-Werewolf.**

**Summary:**** When Adam accidentally draws out more of Ianto's dark side than he intended, it means nothing but trouble for the Torchwood team... especially Jack.**

* * *

Jack took full advantage of the moment of weakness, lashing out with all his mental strength, trying to restrain rather than cause harm. He was afraid of accidentally hurting Ianto in the process, if he tried to attack more violently.

The unknown alien attempted to thrash out of his restrain, intent on causing as much harm as was possible. He smashed his mind violently at Jack's, trying to get him to loosen his grip. He, as soon as Jack's grip loosened slightly, attacked violently. Though Jack sensed it wasn't this alien's full power, it was as if he was distracted by something.

Jack wasn't about to wait to find out what the distraction was, lest he lose this opportunity... instead he chose to try to add to his attacker's confusion, physically pushing Ianto back, against the nearest wall, hard- careful not to break the contact on his face, as that could cause serious harm to them both- as his mind tried once more to restrain it... The attacker stumbled, flinching as he lost his advantage over Jack. As soon as he made that mistake he instantly tried influence Jack's mind to his control but it was to late, the mistake had already been made. It gave Jack a chance to attack.

"Who are you?" Jack repeated. It was taking all his mental strength now to hold down the unknown force in Ianto's mind... and he could still hear Ianto's screaming, but there was nothing Jack could do to help him while this alien presence was holding his full concentration... and all his anger focused on this alien must be hurting it, whether he intended it to or not. For hurting Ianto, he wasn't too bothered at causing it pain in return.

The attacker slammed back violently into his mind, causing him a great deal of pain but he had felt worse from the Master most of all. The attacker paused for half a second as this thought crossed his mind, he could feel a bit of irony from the attacker just before the attacker slammed a hand into his stomach hard before shoving him violently away. The attacker in Ianto's body paused for a moment, in pain from the sudden snap of the mental connection.

Jack stumbled backwards, reeling in pain- more from the broken telepathic link than from the assault itself- as he looked up at Ianto. Fear flashed through his mind, and he had no doubt across his face as well, as he leapt to the first conclusion that his attacker's thoughts had led him to. He shook his head, taking another step back, refusing to admit this to himself, as he asked again, "What have you done to Ianto?"

The attacker smirked down at him, his eyes wild and insane. A look that pained him to see on Ianto's face."Nothing he didn't ask me to do, sure he now regrets it but that hardly matters now, does it?" There was a sneer in his voice that implied that it did matter in someway then he calmly pulled out a gun from his suit, a smile on his face as he said to both himself and Jack."This brings back memories." And then he pointed the gun at Jack.

Jack was now almost certain of who this really was, and those words cut him deeply, "Why?" he asked, backing away, his hands out to the sides to show he wasn't armed and had absolutely no intention of hurting Ianto's body, regardless of who was in control of it at this moment, "Why would he do that?" Why would he let YOU into his mind?

The attacker didn't move his gun at all; he merely raised an eyebrow and stepped forward."He was so afraid, so ashamed of some faked memories that he was begging me to help him, to get rid of them. Then he offered me his body as he was scared of killing again. Your 'friend' Adam has the power to alter memories and when the boy found him out...I think you can guess what happened next. The boy didn't even give anything but a stray thought about you and your little gang when he willingly restored me, even when he found out who I was." The statement was obviously intended to cause pain for Jack by the gleeful but truthful tone.

Jack shook his head slowly, backing away another step. He didn't want to believe it. Ianto should know better than to trust this... monster... he was sure of it. "You tricked him." he said with certainty, "He would never do that on his own."

The attacker laughed, grinning down at him like a hunter to the hunted."Really? Well, you obviously don't know Jones as well as you thought you did. I've been through his memories and can't recall you ever trying either," he shrugged, stilling smiling."I never told him anything but the truth even when he asked if I would give him his body back after I got rid of the fake memories. Don't you get it? He not only gave me his mind, body and, in some ways, soul he begged me to take them."

Jack closed his eyes, bowing his head. That really did hurt... more than anything else that- if he was right about his attacker's identity- this being had ever said or done to him before. But then something else clicked in his mind, "Wait, you're accusing Adam of causing this?" he asked suddenly, looking up again. He had only just stopped tears from falling, and he really hoped it didn't show.

"Accusing? You make it sound as if it wasn't a fact, maybe even more so then you. Think about your little 'friend' Adam and tell me what you feel for him."The attacker demanded of him, his face cold and unconcerned as he clicked the safety off of the gun.

"He's been a part of Torchwood for three years, I-" he stopped himself, actually thinking about it... and slowly realising that he really didn't _feel_ anything for Adam. All the facts were there, he remembered fighting Weevils and the occasional apocalypse with him, but... there was no sense of comradelier, no emotion. He actually would not care if Adam died... and that was not something Jack had ever thought of anyone else who worked for Torchwood before. Sure, he'd wished a specific few of the less pleasant ones dead, when he had been kept as a test subject for experimentation, or practically enslaved to hunt aliens for them, but he had never outright failed to care, one way or the other, before.

"I... really don't care about him." Jack said, shocked at his own words, as he spoke them, even though they were the truth.

The attacker hummed absently, twirling the gun around his hand."See, if only you had realised that before Ianto wouldn't have offered his soul to me. I wouldn't be here, so really it's your entire fault." He said, obviously trying to make him suffer before killing him.

"Why Ianto?" Jack asked, anger creeping into his voice to hide the pain, "Why did you take him?" his voice rose in volume a little bit with each question, "What was he, an easy target? What did Adam do to him, and what have you done to him now? Let me speak to him!" Jack yelled... but then he hesitated, backing down quickly, and adding, "Please." very softly.

The attacker paused for a moment."Ianto is me, I am Ianto. Due to a regeneration gone wrong I ended up as him when he was four, I turned myself human. Ianto never existed, he was only a cover."The attacker's voice was emotionless as he said this; he honestly didn't care for Jack's pleas."Adam placed images of Ianto killing and violating several young women, Toshiko Sato being the last, and the unshakable belief that he had done it."

Jack was sickened by the thought of what Adam had done- and the cruel honesty of this alien's tone left no room for doubt that he believed it to be true- he shook his head looking away in disgust. "You can't be- you can't be Ianto." he whispered, utterly shocked.

There had been the vaguest hint of a plan forming in his mind, but that detail would ruin it. Possession, he could have tried to talk his way around but this... really not.

"I'm not Ianto, Ianto is me. We're the same person, two sides of a coin." He shrugged, still twirling that gun around carelessly."Don't you remember that foolish professor at all?"

Jack flinched, hating to have his theory of this being's identity confirmed so clearly. He shook his head slowly, "Are you telling me Ianto... is gone. That it's just you, now?" he asked, stepping back, away from the Master... until he backed up into his desk. The Master watched him; he had stopped twirling the gun now."In one way yes in another no," he replied cryptically, watching Jack wearily as he moved.

Jack's hands rest on the edge of the desk... he had briefly considered the option of going for his gun, which did rest on that very desk... but without the certainty that the Master had already killed Ianto, he wouldn't be able to force himself to do it. He didn't even try to pick it up, or make the threat. "Just answer the question. Did you kill Ianto like you killed Yana!" he snapped.

The Master raised an eyebrow dangerously at him then he smirked."Not exactly...although I do know he's probably wishing he were dead right about now."

"What have you done to him?" Jack asked, his voice cracking as his anger failed him in the face of this information. Ianto was still alive, and the Master was right... it was Jack's fault that this had happened, that Ianto was suffering now.

The Master actually chuckled as Jack asked that question."Do you remember that lovely time we had when I re-decorated your prison in all of your intestines? Ianto's have a lovely first hand view, I can hear him screaming in horror now, begging me to stop. He does scream loudly," he commented with an expression of glee.

Jack's breath caught when he heard this, and once again he had to fight back tears. "Why? If you're telling the truth, if he's part of you, why are you hurting him?" it hurt Jack to even suggest it... that Ianto could possibly have anything to do with the Master. He strongly preferred the theory of possession... it held a sense of detachment that would have made this so much less painful to think about.

"He shagged you; I think that's reason enough."The Master retorted nastily."Its punishment for the whelp's pathetic attempts to escape my control, I had thought no one could be that foolish." He replied.

Jack's eyes widened at that. Yeah, really hadn't thought about how the Master might react to that sort of thing... and he just had to choose the most inappropriate retort, "Well if he is part of your mind, doesn't that say something about your own subconscious desires?"

The Master's face turned disgusted by the very thought."Isn't it obvious that while Ianto is me, I am nothing like him." He snapped, aiming between Jack's legs and pulling the trigger of the gun.

Jack screamed in pain as he was shot, falling to his kneels, and curling up in agony for several seconds, unable to breathe let alone speak. And the first word he does manage to gasp out is in an alien language and roughly translates as 'fuck'.

The Master snickered at him, leaning against the nearest desk -Owen's desk- as he watched Jack lay curled up in a ball of pure agony. His snickering quickly turned into laughing."Ah...that was fun."

After several more seconds, Jack finally manages to look up at the Master, gasping for breath, fighting against the pain. He grunts slightly, before speaking, "You're not... the first person to do that..." another groan of pain and then his tone turned from mocking to pleading, "Let me speak to Ianto... please."

"Hmmmm..."The Master hummed mockingly with a thoughtful look on his face before his face turned cruel."No, you can't speak to him."

Jack finally loses the battle against the pain, both physical and emotional, and tears begin to run down his face as he bows his head again, "Please, Master."

The Master let out a slow hiss but his face was firm."I like it when you use my name... but the answer is still no."

Jack bit his lip, slumped forward and still fighting back the urge to scream in pain, "What do you want from me?" he asked coldly.

The Master pushed off the desk, approaching Jack until they were basically nose to nose."I came here because I'm fixing the damage Adam's done, so I just want you to shut up and not fight me."He replied.

Jack looked up at him in surprise, "Why do you care what he's done?"It hurt to see that malice in his lover's eyes, and he couldn't hold the Master's gaze for long before turning his head away to the side.

"I don't. He just annoys me, I want him gone." The Master replied, coolly as if he thought that he needed no reason."He's a fool with power, more dangerous then the Doctor in some ways." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"And how would invading my mind hurt Adam?" Jack hissed through gritted teeth.

"I've already got Adam contained, I just need to erase his existence. Imagine how distressed Tosh would be if he didn't turn up for work ever again," the Master mocked.

And those words caused something else to click in Jack's mind, "She seemed a lot more interested in you, recently..."

"I freed her somewhat from Adam's control," he smirked slightly now. "I can't help it that she's now grown interested in me."

Jack shook his head, turning back to face the Master, "What do you really want, then, Master?" he asked. He had just as good as said that Adam was a minor annoyance at best... there had to be something else, another reason for the Master to be sticking around Torchwood, instead of just disappearing to plot his evil schemes without their interference.

"I hardly think that's any of your business," He replied before shooting him in the chest.

The Master, after whipping Jack Harkness's memory of Adam and his true identity, deleted all the footage from the last two days so thoroughly even Toshiko or the Doctor wouldn't be able to drag the footage back. He had also learned that telepathy on a dead human actually worked, which was amazing but he sure it would only work on Harkness and not someone else. That man had proven himself the exception to also as many rules as the Doctor and himself.

He couldn't resist the urge to re-watch the footage of when the Freak had found out who he was the looks of horror and the tears had him in hysterics laughing. He was rather lucky that Harkness would be unconscious for the next two hours, as he had over used his telepathic skills. He would have to go after Mr. Not-so-sarcastic soon then after Tosh, as soon as the clip ended even. He wanted to try something before it became too late.

When the phone rang, the Master quickly pressed pause on the footage as he lunged forward and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, this is To-" his automatic greeting was cut of hastily by Toshiko's panicked voice.

"Ianto, where's Jack? Adam's missing, we were supposed to go out together tonight at 7 but he never showed up, I called him but he didn't answer!" Tosh

The Master rolled his eyes, briefly hoping that this was just a side affect of Adam's control and not just a side to her no one from Torchwood had ever seen.

He forced his voice to be worried but calm. "Jack is unavailable at the moment but I'll be round as fast as I can. I'm sure his battery just died," he said reassuringly.

"Hurry..." Tosh told him, as if he hadn't just said he would be there as fast as he could be.

It would seem he would have to change the order around a little; he would fix Owen last.

* * *

**I have no ideas left for this fanfiction, and the writing, to be brutally honest, horrifies me. **

**If anyone wants to adopt it, you may. **


End file.
